


Goodbye, My Almost Lover

by frozenkingdom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, I slightly altered canon, Missing Moments, Slightly - Freeform, is2g, this was painful to write
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La bellezza, spesso, è negli occhi di chi guarda; e Silena ha gli occhi pieni di tutto ciò che a questo mondo è semplicemente meraviglioso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, My Almost Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho idea di cosa sia successo. Non fatemi domande. So solo che sto soffrendo come un cane e rivoglio la mia bambolina in vita. Fanculo, Rick.

**_Autore_** : miharu92  
**_Fandom_** : Percy Jackson  
**_Personaggi_** : Silena Beauregard, Clarisse La Rue,  
**_Rating_** : PG13  
**_Conteggio parole_** : 854  
**_Avvisi_** : Canon Character Death, Missing Moments,  
**_Genere_** : Romantico, Malinconico, Triste, Angst, Flashfic, leggera modifica al canon,  
**_Betareaders_** : //  
**_Note dell'autore_** : Non ho idea di cosa sia successo. Non fatemi domande. So solo che sto soffrendo come un cane e rivoglio la mia bambolina in vita. Fanculo, Rick.  
**_Disclaimers_** : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia, i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.  
**_Riassunto_** : La bellezza, spesso, è negli occhi di chi guarda; e Silena ha gli occhi pieni di tutto ciò che a questo mondo è semplicemente meraviglioso.

**_ GOODBYE, MY ALMOST LOVER _ **

A Silena non dava fastidio essere considerata come una combattente scadente, una semidea che in battaglia non sarebbe stata di alcun aiuto, perché lei sapeva di avere altre qualità. Silena era in grado di vedere ciò che ad altri sfuggiva, luci che illuminavano occhi altrimenti scuri e cupi, scintille che spruzzavano gioia da labbra di norma imbronciate, soavi canti che accarezzavano braccia piene di cicatrici.  
Silena vedeva la bellezza dove gli altri non erano in grado di scorgerla, e se ne riempiva gli occhi, lieta del dono che sua madre le aveva fatto. Perdeva le ore ad ammirare le mille sfumature del legno degli alberi, sospirava estasiata alla meraviglia che era il rumore delle posate contro i piatti durante i pasti, si ubriacava del suono delle armi che cozzano le une contro le altre, in un armonia di gioco e battaglia.  
Silena vedeva qualcosa, nel mondo, che ad altri era precluso. Ma ciò che amava maggiormente guardare erano gli allenamenti dei figli di Ares, e la furia di un uragano che la loro capogruppo sapeva infondere in ogni suo gesto.  
Silena adorava guardare Clarisse mentre combatteva contro i suoi fratelli, perché sapeva esprimere una primordiale potenza che raramente aveva scorto altrove, se non nelle tempeste più forti, nei terremoti o negli nubifragi.  
Silena ricordava bene quando si era sporta per asciugarle la fronte con un panno, per poi sfiorarle le labbra con le proprie. Ricorda la straziante bellezza dei suoi occhi, un mare di dubbi che sembrava pronto a divorarla e affogarla. Ma Silena lo aveva sempre saputo quanto Clarisse fosse una vera e propria guerriera, che non si sarebbe fatta abbattere nemmeno da se stessa.  
Silena ricordava bene i minuti che rubavano al sole, nascoste fra gli alberi; ricordava la prima volta che aveva sentito Clarisse ridere di gusto, felice; ricordava quando l'aveva convinta a farsi sistemare i capelli da lei. Ricordava ognuno di quei momenti come piccole e stupende opere d'arte che la natura aveva saputo cucire apposta per i suoi occhi.  
Silena ringraziava sua madre ad ogni pasto per i baci che condivideva con Clarisse, per le carezze che le sue mani forti sapevano donarle con estrema delicatezza, per ogni parola colma di imbarazzata dolcezza che le sue labbra le sussurravano all'orecchio prima di lasciarla scappare nella propria cabina, impegnata a non lasciarsi sfuggire il segreto più bello che avesse mai mantenuto.  
Ma ricordava molto altro, anche tutto ciò che non avrebbe mai voluto trattenere con sé ma dimenticare per sempre.  
« Non piangere, ti prometto che tornerò. » le aveva sussurrato Clarisse prima di partire per la sua spedizione nel labirinto, e Silena avrebbe dovuto crederle. Avrebbe dovuto avere più fiducia, più forza, ma era solo una figlia di Afrodite.  
« Ti rende felice? » le aveva chiesto Clarisse, di ritorno da un labirinto che le aveva lasciato addosso cicatrici profonde, che solo gli occhi di Silena sapevano vedere, « Backendorf ti rende felice? » aveva voluto accertarsi, e l'aveva fatta sentire una traditrice, la sua preoccupazione che le bruciava la gola e rendeva veleno le sue lacrime.  
« Non piangere. » le aveva sussurrato più avanti, quando il senso di colpa aveva cercato di fuoriuscirle dal corpo come lava dalle viscere della terra, « Non riesco a vederti piangere. » Silena ricordava ogni cosa, ogni momento impresso nella sua pelle con la sua dolorosa bellezza, la meraviglia di sentimenti forti come titani. Le ricordava anche in quel momento, gli occhi di Clarisse nei propri e la battaglia immobile attorno a loro. Si sentiva il petto leggero, e sebbene fosse per la vita che lentamente le scivolava via, Silena preferiva credere di essersi liberata dell'orrendo macigno che il tradimento le aveva creato al posto del cuore.  
Clarisse aveva gli occhi morbidi, caldi, soffici come una goccia d'acqua e Silena cercò di sorridere. Cercò di spiegarle cosa aveva fatto, cercò di farle capire quanto sperava lei non la odiasse ma anche quanto non l'avrebbe potuta certo compatire se l'avesse fatto.  
Avrebbe voluto dirle quanto le dispiaceva di non aver trovato prima il coraggio necessario ad affrontare se stessa, di quanto non aveva mai amato nulla nell'intero universo quanto aveva amato lei, che nulla ai suoi occhi la eguagliava.  
Ma non era certa ci fossero parole adatte per tutto quello, e si lasciò coccolare dalle mani forti di Clarisse, dalla sua voce sottile come carta e altrettanto fragile.  
E quando si sentì tanto leggera da poter volare, vide Charles tendergli la mano. Charles che aveva capito il suo bisogno di comprensione, affascinato da ciò che i suoi occhi sapevano vedere, che gli era stato vicino senza chiedere da lei qualcosa che non poteva dargli; senza curarsi di essere un falso fidanzato, un amico più che un amante.  
Charles che avrebbe potuto rassicurarla, nonostante il proprio cuore spezzato, che Clarisse avrebbe capito.  
« Sei bellissima. » sussurrò Silena, e non la vide piangere sul suo corpo, non la sentì assicurare tutti di quanto lei fosse nient'altro che un eroe, mormorando contro la sua fronte quanto l'amasse.  
Ma avrebbe trovato tutto quello semplicemente meraviglioso; perché alla fine, Silena, era solo una figlia di Afrodite.

**_Fine_**.


End file.
